


Scarlet and Snow

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Tentoo and Rose have a sexy first anniversary of their arrival together in Pete's World.





	Scarlet and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For dwsmutfest’s prompt about circular Gallifreyan and DRP’s Tentoo x Rose “a violent kiss” (and various other prompts in this vein).

The Doctor bounded down the stairs to where Rose was waiting by the sliding glass doors. The snow and sky provided a sparkling stark white background to the bold red of her dress, taking his breath away as she met his awestruck gaze.

His one human heart beat wildly in his chest.

This was the first anniversary of their arrival in Pete’s World together.

He was nervous until she smiled and took his hand. Despite wearing black tie to match the dress code of the theatre he was taking her to, he felt underdressed next to her radiance. From her red-and-gold-painted fingernails to the simple elegance of her hair and jewelry, he felt like a satellite sent into the heavens to worship a star.

They indulged in a few glasses of champagne at intermission, and he felt it go entirely to his head. Rubbish human alcohol tolerance. He distracted himself by tracing his fingertip lightly over Rose’s arm, then down her thigh to her knee. Her blush was more than enough to keep him stroking through the silky fabric of her dress. He reached her inner thigh, and she inhaled sharply and shifted in her seat.

Luckily for her, the stage lit up with the curtain call. As everyone joined in a standing ovation, Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand and led him straight to the coat check and out of the theatre to the cab line. They gave the cabby their address and met each other’s playful but needy expressions. She stretched up and he met her halfway, finally getting to kiss as deeply and as desperately as they had been longing to in the theatre. He tangled his fingers in her hair, she loosened his tie, and they missed all of the London nightlife and sights they passed along the way.

The cabby was polite enough to only clear his throat to interrupt their snogging when they had arrived at their building. They thanked him and tipped well, knowing it must by annoying to get customers like themselves all night, but it didn’t stop them from continuing their snogging as soon as they were inside their own front door.

The Doctor pressed Rose against said door and opened his lips for her tongue, but instead he was met with her hands pushing on his chest. He backed away in concern, but she was giving him the sultry half-lidded gaze he had come to know well over the past year. She ducked around him to walk toward their bedroom with a sway of her hips and turned around with the cheekiest wink to beckon with a crooked finger.

His brain eventually sent the signal to his legs to move, _for gods’ sake, move._ She was taking off her expensive heels by the time he made it inside the room. The sight of her bent over set him into action, undressing at lightning speed. Soon enough he was down to his trousers and she was asking him to unzip her magnificent dress. He kissed along her shoulder as he did so, letting the bright dress fall to the floor. She turned and set about unbuckling his belt. Far be it from Rose to wait for an engraved invitation (ok, perhaps his bulge against her hip _was_ quite the invitation, but he marveled at how far they had come in the past year that she no longer hesitated or asked permission, as if he was going to run if she went too fast or too far).

Being completely bare with her, physically and emotionally, this past year had been a more vulnerable experience than he had anticipated, but only because the depth of his love for her was universes beyond his previous experience with the act of sex. “Making love” had always sounded so soft, cheesy almost, until he had experienced it with her. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Making love with Rose Tyler was a violent affair for all the walls of self-protection he had so careful constructed over nearly a millennium. His lonely defenses were destroyed for her, by her, in the way a fortress of sand becomes one with the ocean’s crashing tides.

Now that they were fully undressed, their lips met in desperate desire. The weight of the anniversary settled into the lamp-lit room, with only the moon and stars out the bay windows witness to their celebration of fleeting mortal existence. She slipped away from him for the second time that evening, but again beckoned for him to follow. She reclined on the bed, wanting him on top of her, and who was he to deny her? He took his time, letting his heated gaze linger on every inch of her form, so delectably laid out for him to worship. Being Rose, she grew impatient after a bit and tugged on his bicep.

“Just appreciating the view,” he mumbled into her neck as he set about marking her as his own. She giggled low until it was mixed with a moan.

“Want you,” she whispered into his ear near her lips. “Need you inside me, Doctor.”

 One of Rose Tyler’s many strengths was that she knew how to get what she wanted, and with such a willing participant, it was no wonder she wasn’t kept waiting. He slipped a finger down to her wet core, rubbing circles around her clit before sliding in, gentle and deep.

She hummed in appreciation, but his real pride was how her breath caught as he brought his thumb into the action to keep up the circles on her clit. He drew in crude Gallifreyan, telling the sensitive flesh exactly what he was going to do to her.  

He found himself confessing his love­—words he once couldn’t vocalize for fear of the wrath of fate but that they now exchanged every day and night, not taking a single one for granted. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, that much they had confessed a year ago, but what she didn’t know was that there was a ring to make it official in the bigger-on-the-inside pocket of his trousers on the floor. The perfect moment hadn’t come earlier in the evening, so now he kept his secret to silent confessions of his mouth on her skin and his thumb’s circles that he was so messily drawing on her to make her back arch just so.

“Yes, oh _Doctor_ …” Her lips—still painted red to match her dress—formed that gorgeous perfect O. He smirked as he imagined her pants of ecstasy were in answer to the question she didn’t know he was asking. “Yes, right there, so close,” she mewled. He brought her over the edge with his tongue tracing her peaked nipples, his finger curving and sliding inside of her, and his thumb proposing again and again.

He laid on his side next to her while she recovered. She watched as he sucked her taste off his finger. Sooner than he would have expected, she rolled over him to straddle his hips. She took his neglected erection in hand and stroked. It was his turn to let his eyes roll back and moan in pleasure. She took advantage of his closed eyelids and snuck down to take him in her mouth.

“Rose!!” he yelped. She sat up and grinned, that is, until he took her by the hips and grinded up against her.

“Guh… do that again,” she begged. He replicated the movement until she took control and set a rhythm.

“Ready, love?” he gasped as she grew even more slippery and hot.

“Yes, yes, in, please in.” She aligned herself with him and slid down as far as they could go. She paused for a moment for them to adjust, and he slipped his hands down behind her to pinch at her bum, making her giggle again. Gods, he loved it when she laughed while he was inside of her. She was sexier than ever and the vibrations around his sensitive, swollen cock were better than any drug.

“Alright?” she exhaled, leaning over him so than her hair and breasts hung down, making his voice catch in arousal. He swallowed and nodded.

She started to rise and twist and slide back down, building a gradual rhythm, expertly dancing in most primal sense of the word. He ran a hand up and down her body, settling at her clit again. After a while, he could tell she was as close as he was.

“Ohhh Rose, yes, _shit_ , that feels so good,” he babbled as she squeezed around his throbbing cock. “So sexy, you don’t know how you turn me on, Rose.”

“Doctor… I’m… don’t stop… I’m right there…” She rode him faster.

“Love this, every time, every time we do this. So fucking hot,” he continued, letting his words lose control along with his body. “Love seeing you on top of me. Love you, forever. Forever, Rose.”

She cried out as her orgasm washed through her, pulling him along into his own. He came hard inside of her, staying aware just enough to pull her down on top of him when her strength wobbled.

They lay together, entwined as one, as the afterglow pulsed through them. Eventually, he slipped out of her but held her on top of him, not finished with their post-shag cuddle. She kissed his chest, up to his neck and his lips. They snogged until their need to clean up overpowered the lazy haze of bliss.

“Mmm, love seeing you like this,” Rose murmured and teased his fringe with her fingers.

“Likewise.” He winked up at her in satiated happiness.

“Care for a nice, relaxing bath?” She circled his nipple with the tip of her finger.

“Only if you’re in it with me.”

“Naturally.” She climbed off of him and turned toward the en suite, not bothering to pick up sleepwear along the way.

“Natural is exactly how I like it,” he mumbled to himself as he watched her bum walk away. He wasn’t long in following her, however.

Perhaps it goes without saying that the wait for the tub to fill was well spent on Rose’s third orgasm for the night, quickly followed by the Doctor’s second (courtesy to a countertop that happened to be the perfect height), then eventually the score was evened with the Doctor’s third orgasm, just to be fair, (courtesy of those ample lips and tongue Rose had teased him with earlier).  

(The tub nearly overfilled but they stopped it just in time.)

(The ring in the trouser pocket waited for another day, but by both of their accounts, it was a perfect first anniversary together regardless.)


End file.
